Cameron, Arizona
מהויקיפדיה האנגלית קמרון הוא שמורת של מקומיים ותחנת מסחר במדינת אריזונה שבארצות הברית בעלת 885 נפש. of the town's economy is tourist food and craft stalls, restaurants, and other services for north-south traffic from Flagstaff, Arizona and Arizona. There is a ranger station supplying information and hiking permits for the Navajo Nation as well as a small selection of books for sale. There is also a large craft store run by the Nation itself; most vendors in the area operate from small private stalls. Geography Cameron is located at on the "Navajo Indian Reservation". Elevation is above sea level. It is immediately south of the Little Colorado River, just above the beginning of the Little Colorado River Gorge and the stream's descent into the Grand Canyon. Cameron lies at the intersection of US 89 and State Route 64, not far from the Desert View entrance to Grand Canyon National Park. According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of 48.5 qkm Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 978 people, 236 households, and 194 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 53.0 people per square mile (20.5/km²). There were 317 housing units at an average density of 17.2/sq mi (6.6/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 94.68% Native American, 1.74% White, 0.10% Black or African American, 0.10% Asian, 0.82% from other races, and 2.56% from two or more races. 4.09% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 236 households out of which 44.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.9% were married couples living together, 28.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 17.4% were non-families. 15.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 4.14 and the average family size was 4.61. In the CDP the age distribution of the population shows 41.2% under the age of 18, 10.9% from 18 to 24, 27.5% from 25 to 44, 13.7% from 45 to 64, and 6.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 24 years. For every 100 females there were 105.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.7 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $24,773, and the median income for a family was $21,420. Males had a median income of $21,786 versus $12,614 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $5,970. About 38.0% of families and 36.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 42.0% of those under age 18 and 52.8% of those age 65 or over. Education The area is served by the Tuba City Unified School District. The community has one elementary school called Dzil Libei Elementary School, which is a K-6 grade school serving the community. There is also a local preschool run by the Navajo Nation. Tuba City High School and Tuba City Elementary School serve Cameron. טיול 1992 thumb|650px קטגוריה:טיול ארצות הברית 1992 קטגוריה:אריזונה